With Walls of Red, and Woodland Animals, too
by The Lupine Sojourner
Summary: After an Attack by Ultimate Draco, Asami is nearly blinded by a bright flash of light, and she finds herself in a strange world, seemingly inhabited by anthropomorphic animals. For instance, the bunny-excuse me, hare-that Asami meets. Who was a name like Basil Stag Hare, anyway! Crazy, right? Better question; how the shell was she gonna get home!
1. Strange Happenings

**I APOLIGIZE FOR THIS. I REALLY DO. IT'S JUST...**

**WELL, I'M A NERD, TO THE TENTH DEGREE. LITERALLY. ANYWAY, ENJOY. **

**~LEOFAN221**

_Aahh, katas. That string of random moves that may, or may not, save your life in a battle. _

_You just never know, though. So, I guess that's why Leo does them all the FREAKING TIME!_

_Almost all of his spare time is spent preforming these strings of moves. _

_It's kinda sad, really, but, I mean, he feels responsible for our fate, for some reason. Probably 'cus Master Splinter placed him in the position of leader. _

_I know what you're thinking. _

_I'm the eldest. So the position should go to me, right?_

_WRONG!_

_It totally belongs to Leo. He's just...one of those people that naturally fit into the leader-thing. _

_But, back to the matter at hand. _

_Hi, I'm Asami Hamato. _

_But you already knew that, right?_

_Right now, I'm meditating in the living room. _

_First mistake of the day. _

_I probably SHOULD have been training, maybe even sparing, with Leo. _

_IF I had known how the day would progress, I would have been actually doing something, but obviously, hind-sight is 20-20, so...*sigh*_

"Falling Rain Kata." Leo spoke calmly, announcing which kata he was doing to no one in particular.

"The way of harmonizing oneself, in action. This is the spirit of Yia-do, the mind, body, spirit, and weapon, working in harmony." Splinter said, probably talking to me. I could just picture Leo doing the Falling Rain, because he's done it so many times. The twists, turns, and swings, finished by a warrior's salute(raising the sword so that the shard part of the blade points out toward the audience, which I find stupid. It looks like you're gonna kill 'em, or something)

"Balance is all." Splinter continued, causing my concentration to shatter to the point where meditating was useless, so I simply sat in the lotus position, watching my brother. Suddenly, Mikey's head appeared from the couch.

"I love comics." He said dreamily. "Do you wanna know WHY I love comics, Leo?" He asked excitedly. "I KNOW you wanna know." He continued with the same tone. Splinter tapped his cane on the floor, like he does when he's not happy.

"Michelangelo, enough!" Splinter said sternly. "Leonardo is training! You may join him as you seem to have too much free time on your hands!" Splinter continued, tone almost icy, but Splinter would NEVER use icy tones with us, but there have been times when we've angered him to the point that he uses a little bit cooler tones with us.

Mainly Mikey, sadly.

Anyway, when the word 'training' was spoken, Mikey got this horrified look on his face, like he KNEW he was in trouble.

Desperate to get out of training, he pretended that Donnie, who was talking to April about something or other, had called for him.

"Coming Donnie!" He cried, and ran over. Then, the ground started shaking, as if we were having an earthquake.

_Anyone else getting the sense of De-ja-vu, here?_

_Just me? Really?_

_Shame, 'cus that is something we all need._

_A better sense of things. _

_Buutt, that energy thingy looks hauntingly familiar. _

_Oh, no. _

_Oh, crap. _

_We. Are. Dead._

_So. Very. Dead._

_That's...the Ultinate Draco-thingy!_

"Master Splinter, what's going on?" Leo asked, as if we could expect out father to have all the answers.

Which, I admit, he usually does, but even he couldn't have known what was coming to get us.

"We've seen that kind of energy before..." Donnie said, sounding almost miserable.

_He probably should._

_We are facing a monster, with the Time Scepter. _

_Not something to toy with. _

_It controls time and space, no joke. _

_It is an extremely dangerous thing, if inside the wrong hands._

_And it definitely was in the worst hands imaginable. _

_Literally. _

_They were disgusting._

_Really disgusting. _

As if on Que, Ultimate Draco came through the portal.

_If you have no idea what he looks like, I will be my best to describe him. _

_The face belonging to Draco(which is a dragon head, BTW) was somehow on his chest, with the masked(thankfully) face of the Daimio's son on the shoulders. He was wearing the same purple cloak that the son wore, and one leg was a bough-er version of the son's leg, complete with ninja boot and hakama pants. _

_Just the leg of the pants. _

_Don't ask me how that's possible, 'cus I don't know. _

_He also had four arms, the bottom two of which were winged. In the top two, well, one of them, he held the Time Scepter._

_It looks basically like an hourglass on a fancy stick. _

_Basically, but that's the best I can do at describing it._

"Draco!" Splinter growled in surprise at seeing his enemy intruding in our lair.

"And the Daimio's son. This is what we told you about, Master Splinter." Leo pointed out, trying to provide a little clarity to the situation. Leo had spent almost hours talking to Master Splinter about what we had seen after our last encounter. "they merged somehow, combined together!"

"That's redundant, and not very clear!" Lupa cried over the sound of the energy from the portal's crackling and buzzing.

"All into one ugly package!" Raph added, coming from the back room, where he had most likely been talking motorcycle and trash with Casey.

_They do that a lot, the two of them._

_It's so cute!_

"We told you we would return. We TOLD you we would have our revenge." The villain monologues, with that extremely creepy double voice the guy has going on.

Not missing a beat, Raph drew his Sai.

"Revenge THIS, whackbag!" He yelled, jumping right at the floating figure.

Swing and a miss for Raphael, as he's frozen with the scepter's power of time, and grabbed by Draco's tail, and thrown into a pillar, knocking our 'sewer, sweet sewer' sign down, but he got up quickly, as the villain continued monologuing.

"As if you could simply fight us. We control time and space, with Lord Simultaneous' Time Scepter."

_Really? _

_I feel certain Raph hadn't noticed._

_Thanks for rubbing our disadvantage on our face._

"We are unbeatable!" The villain exclaimed, firing the Scepter up. It glowed with a light blue light.

_Uh-oh. _

"Someone! Quick! Grab the-" Donnie cried desperately as he jumped to follow his own command, as we all jumped, but suddenly, there was a bright flash, and I thought I felt myself...shifting, like I was whoosing through time, and probably space, too.

Time was warped, and stretched to such a degree that I was incapable of keeping track of it.

Then, as suddenly as it had begun, it stopped, and I was left to gape in wonder at the scene before me.

**MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**WHERE WAS ASAMI SENT? **

**WHY WAS SHE GAPING?!**

**WAS IT IN A GOOD WAY, OR NOT?!**

**AND LAST, BUT CERTIANLY NOT LEAST, WHAT IS GOING ON?!**

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**

**BYE NOW!**


	2. A New Thing For Me

**BELIEVE OT OR NOT, I HAVE BEEN WORKING SOLELY ON THIS STORY. **

**IT JUST CAME TO ME, SINCE I DIDN'T WANT TO STICK HER IN ANY OF THE OTHER WORLDS THAT EVERYONE ELSE WAS SENT TO. **

**NONE OF THEM SEEMED RIGHT FOR HER. **

**SO HERE SHE IS. IN REDWALL. **

**WELL, NOT LITERALLY INSIDE THE ABBEY (YET). **

**BUT SHE'S IN THAT WORLD. ANYWAY, ENJOY!**

**~LEOFAN221**

_WOW. Just...wow._

_Don't look at me like that. _

_If you were here, you would share my reaction. _

_I know you would. _

I had ended up in some kinda field. With a lush, inviting, and shaded forest to my left, and a run-down church-like building to my right, a dusty, well-beaten path far ahead of me, and more field behind me. I slowly spun, taking in the wondrous scene before me. It was...so serene and peaceful, like nothing had happened for a long time here. Then, I remembered what had brought me here, and I started to panic.

_What happened? _

_Where's Master Splinter and the others?! _

_And where did that creep send me?!_

_AND WHAT DID HE DO?!_

_Please...please let my family be safe. I couldn't even comprehend losing them, all...not like this. Not in any way, really. _

_Please...I NEED them to be safe. Please, please, please..._

All this was thought as I ran through the forest, not knowing, or caring, where I was going, as long as I eventually found my family.

That's when I heard it. A scream.

A frightened, desperate scream.

The kind you make when something VERY bad is happening.

Something that involves criminals.

Without thinking, I ran off in the direction the scream came from, and found...

A maiden, looking like a squirrel mutant or something, backed against a tree, with a fox mutant menacing her. There were four other baddies, all of them nasty things.

Two rats, a ferret, another fox, and a cowering tiny squirrel, hiding behind the larger squirrel. I growled, drawing my tomahawks.

_Since nobody else was around to deal with this, I apparently have to. _

_You know, honor and all that. Okay, battle mode...SO totally on! Let's bash some baddies!_

_Whaa-hoo!_

_Raphael...eat your heart out._

I rushed the fox nearest the two squirrels, bashing him right between the eyes with the handle. Spinning around quickly, I caught a rat with an uppercut, knocking him out. Then, I threw one of my tomahawks, pinning the other fox to the tree, so I could interrogate him later.

_Whaaat? _

_Don't give me that look. I NEEDED some answers, and it felt SSOO good to beat someone who couldn't control time and space without any apparent effort. _

Then I split-kicked the other rat and the ferret, before turning to my captive, wanting to interrogate him while the memory of what I could do was fresh, when I suddenly felt a stinging, sharp stabbing pain between my shoulder blades.

_Who the heck?_

Whirling I saw another ferret emerge, holding a bow with his arms still in the firing position, from the bushes where I had just had my back.

_Crap. _

_This is just great. _

_Alone, most likely, in a foreign world, and I've managed to get myself shot within ten minutes of my arrival. _

_Leo would have my head. _

Blearily, I threw my other tomahawk, hoping to knock him out, so he couldn't help the fox still pinned to the tree.

To my great surprise, it actually hit him square in the chest. Right in the spot that never fails to render those hit there unconscious.

_At least...the squirrels...will be...safe now...uuuhhh..._

And with that, the darkness claimed me.

~0~0~0~0~

_I seemed to swim in darkness, the image of my supposed murderer flashing repeatedly, smug expression more evident in the vision I saw now then back in the forest. _

_Then, he seemed to retreat, heading back into the brushes. _

_And I seemed to follow him._

_And he went right for the six people I held the closest to my heart. _

_My family. _

_They were lying unconscious on the forest floor, beaten and severely wounded. And the ferret laughed. A creepy, evil villain kinda laugh. _

_Then, I was zoomed back to the clearing where I had defended that poor family of squirrels. _

_And, somehow, that was WWAAYY more frightening than seeing what the ferret was doing. _

_They lay in a pool of blood, throats slit messily, blood splattering the trunks of the nearby trees, and the leaves of the surrounding bushes. _

_Probably for extra gruesome points or something. _

_Which would be weird. Unless he was at some kinda evil rodent school. _

_Just that thought gave me shivers. _

_Then, the ferret suddenly appeared, slashing with a freshly bloodstained sword that hadn't been there before._

_Leo's sword. _

_No...it can't be. It just...can't, right? _

_NO!_

_The fact that the ferret had my brother's sword slashed right down to my heart, faster, and more fiercely than any real sword could have. _

_~0~0~0~0~_

I sat bolt upright, (cliché, I know. Roll with it) and found my self in the quaintest room I have ever been in. At wasn't extravagant, but it DID have a distinct...homely feel about it.

I was on one of many cots, arranged in rows, down the sides of the room, each with the same white sheets covering them, with a homemade looking quilt over each of them. And my wound had been expertly treated and bandaged.

The walls were a comforting red sandstone, and not in any way feeling confining.

And something about this place was relaxing, and peaceful. I laid back down, trying to get over my panting, and the sharp pain in my shoulders, turned onto my side, when I suddenly noticed that I wasn't alone.

Leaning against the wall, looking like he had all the time in the world, was a anthropomorphic hare.

I kid you not.

An actual, real life, hare, standing on his hind legs as if he had always been doing it, not three beds down.

He wore a simple tunic, the kind you would wear under a uniform it something like that, and it was stained slightly. His fur was somewhat scraggly, ashen in hue, ears in a laid back position, signaling that this guy was not freaking out.

Which I inwardly was.

_I mean, what would YOU do?!_

_Stand there, and wave hello?!_

_...Don't answer that. _

_Okay, calming breaths._

_He IS relaxed, and if he wanted to hurt me, he would have done it while I was unconscious, right?_

_...Okay, calm. I am completely calm. _

"Well, you're finally awake, m'gal?" He asked, with a peculiar accent. "Hmm? Well, don't just sit there, panting like you're runnin' out of dear old oxygen now." He almost snapped, walking over.

Subconsciously I flinched away, wincing when I moved my shoulder blades again.

I didn't know him, and I wasn't gonna let him get near me until I knew at least something about him.

"Now, now. That's hardly fair, is it?" He asked, sounding only slightly hurt.

"S-Sorry." I said, shaking myself subtly. "it's just...usually when I wake after being knocked out, it isn't to a pleasant scene, if you know what I mean, sir." I said, trying to sound polite. He softened a little at this, and sat down on the bed opposite me.

"I know whatcha mean, lass. When I was with the Long Patrol, I saw many...unpleasant things when I woke after being out for the whole blinking battle, wot wot."

_Long Patrol?! _

_What was that?!_

_Sounds SSUUPPEERR cool, though. Like, an army or something. _

_I'll have to ask what it is, later. _

"Now, where am I, if I may be so bold as to ask?"

"Why, you're in the infirmary of Redwall Abbey, madame. How the devil did you not know this?" He asked, obviously shocked that I didn't right away know where I was.

"Oh. It's just...well..." and then, I told him the short version of how I had gotten here, explaining as best I could.

"I say! This Ultimate Draco, as you call him, sounds like a real cad, if you ask me. But enough of that. Who are you, if I may be blunt?" He asked, still sitting on the bed across from me.

"Asami Hamato. And you?" I asked, holding my hand out, but then drew it back, so that my wound wouldn't act up. I think I must've flinched, but Basil didn't comment on it.

"Basil Stag Hare, atcha service." he said, standing and giving me an elegant leg before sitting again. I smiled warmly at him.

_I can't help it. _

_He is so sweet and polite. A true gentleman. _

_Raph and Mikey could really learn a thing or two from this guy. _

"And I at yours." I replied, rising and bowing in the only way I knew, the Japanese way.

(Meaning, I had my hands stiff at my sides, and bent at the waist.)

Returning the smile, Basil stood, offering his hand. I reached out to grab it, but then winched and drew back.

The movement had caused my wound to hurt.

Really bad. Instantly, Basil was supporting me, helping me stand.

"I say, marm. You'd best see Abbot Mortimer straight away."

_ABBOT Mortimer?_

_Right. This IS an abbey you are in, Asami. _

_I should be able to walk. _

And I tried. I did, if not a little shakily. With Basil right behind me, lest I slip, I made my way down the stairs, following his directions.

_There was a small pain between my shoulders now, but other than that, I was pretty good. _

_A little shaky, but good. _

_And that probably wasn't the best state to be in, considering what I found at the bottom of the stairs. _

The room was enormous, but that was not what I was shocked at.

It was the amount of anthropomorphic animals inside the room, sitting at lines of tables for breakfast, chatting away, as if there wasn't anything wrong. I blinked several times, not noticing the mouse approaching. He wore a darker, brown-ish green robe, with a creamy white girdle, and looked very wise, and very well lived. There seemed to be peace emanating from him. He took in the situation at a glance, like Splinter ALWAYS does, and supported me as I made my way over to the nearest table.

"There now, my child. You just sit there and rest." He said, in a very soothing and comforting voice. I was made to sit down, and before I could utter one word, the Abbot rounded on my new pal.

"Basil...I thought I told you to leave the visitor be. She needs rest to heal, after everything she had been through. In fact..." I had stood at that point, tired of sitting down and being pampered.

"Father Abbot, it's not Basil's fault that I came down. He was merely there to catch me if I fell." I declared firmly, pointedly ignoring the dull, throbbing ache in my shoulder. The good Abbot seemed a little taken aback at my words, so I continued in a softer tone.

"I grew tired of lying around in the Infirmary, and so I stood up, but my shoulder didn't like that, and then Basil came over, and helped me make sure I didn't fall as I came down stairs. Please, don't blame him for simply doing as he was asked." I pleaded, arms loose at my sides. Abbot Mortimer sighed, and returned his kind gaze on Basil Stag Hare.

"Apologies, my friend. I spoke out before I had heard what happened."

"Not at all, not at all, dear Abbot. Think nothing of it." Basil said, a carved wooden plate already in his hands.

"Er, what would our lovely guest care to pick at this morning, wot wot?" He asked sheepishly. I chuckled and turned to look at the enormous array of food.

There was apple turnovers, pear turnovers, bread in a large variety, from sourdough to white, arranged neatly beside rows of pastries. And judging by the smell, they could be either part of the meal as a savory dish, or eaten after-wards, as a dessert. There was also porridge, with bowls of various toppings arrayed next to it, such as honey, all kinds of nuts, as well as fruits, chopped thinly. And that was just the start of it!

There was every kind of scone imaginable, again from savory to sweet, taking up most of the rest of the table. Then, there were the drinks.

All kinds of tankards and beakers. Basically, any kind of cup or drink container.

There was Mint tea, Greensap milk, any kind of cordial imaginable. There was also all kinds of stouts, and beers, including the famous October ale, which I had yet to try.

I had never seen this much good looking food and drink, all assembled and ready for my consumption. Well, not MY private consumption, but the food was open to her. The Father Abbot chuckled, placing an easy paw on her shoulders.

"Eat heartily, my child, and then we will discuss the situation, in my study." He said, chuckle still in his voice. I smiled back, grabbing a bowl before responding.

"Of course...father." I paused as I said the word 'father', remembering that my own father was back in the Lair, most likely, and was probably still battling the Ultimate Draco.

With a heavy sigh, she served herself up some porridge, topped it with some honey and fruit, then sat down. She ate slowly, as if savoring every bite. When she was done, she grabbed a tankard of cool mint tea, and with a deep breath, slipped up to find the Abbot's office. Basil saw her go and went with her, to guide her. Soon, they both were knocking on the door.

"Come in, please." The calm, reassuring voice of the abbot sounded from within.

**AANNDD...**

**THAT'S ALL SHE WROTE!**

**SORRY FOR THE PoV CHANGE AT THE END. IT SEEMED RIGHT FOR THE STORY...**

**HOW DID ASAMI END UP INSIDE REDWALL ABBEY?**

**HOW DID SHE SURVIVE THE ARROW?**

**AND HOW LONG TILL SHE GETS WELL?**

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**


	3. One Long Talk, and Supper

**AND HERE IT IS! **

**THIS IS A REALLY FUN STORY TO WRITE. REALLY, IT IS. **

**OH, AND I HOPE THAT THE NIGHTMARE WASN'T TOO CORNY. I TRY TO BE ORIGINAL IN MY STORIES, SO LET ME KNOW HOW I DID. **

**~LEOFAN221**

Although the voice was calm, Asami was nervous.

She HATED being interrogated.

Anyway, she entered the room, to find a few people already gathered inside.

A young-looking mouse, a large female badger, and the pair of squirrels that she had saved.

Asami waved to the squirrels, noting that they were unharmed, even though…oh, right.

She had knocked that last ferret out, before she found herself unconscious, and woke up in the abbey. She sat down in one of the many chairs that now littered the small room.

"Now, let's get started." The small mouse said, leaning forward eagerly. The Father abbot looked slightly sternly at the young mouse.

"Matthias...there is no need to rush into things, although we do need to start, perhaps with your name, young one," He said, turning to face her. Asami smiled a little sheepishly as she replied.

"Well, my name is Asami Hamato. But, everyone I know calls me Ami." She said. Mortimer nodded.

"And what were you doing out in the woods yesterday, Asami." He asked, and Asami found it hard to believe that the father abbot did not know what she had been doing, out in the woods. She opened her mouth to respond, but before she could, the older looking squirrel pipped up.

"Huh. Savin' me an' Sam here from a pack of vermin, that's what she was doin,' father!" She declared, with a hint of admiration in her voice. Asami stared shyly at the tabletop, ringing her hands.

"I, uh, well, ya see...I, ah...there wasn't anyone around, so I just jumped in and knocked 'em out cold." She stammered, then finally looked up to see all the looks of astonishment written plainly on everyone's face. Finally, the badger spoke, her voice slightly gruff, with an undertone of no-nonsense, coupled with gentleness.

"Well, that's commendable. There's no shame in fighting off villainous vermin like that. In fact, we should be thanking you, Asami. And now, so you don't feel like you're answering questions from total strangers, why don't we all introduce ourselves?" She asked, and Asami got the impression that it isn't as much of a request as the badger made made it seem.

"Excellent suggestion, Constance." The young mouse squeaked excitedly. "M'name's Matthias." He said, rapping a paw to his chest quickly, and before he could continue, the older squirrel piped up again.

"And mine's Jess. Don't bother with anything else. And my son here is called Sam." She rattled quickly.

_Funny. _

_That is exactly how I pictured that a talking squirrel would sound. _

"Young Matthias already told everyone my name. Constance." The badger said humbly, with a nod. "and you already know Basil Stag Hare, and Abbot Mortimer." she continued, with a nod toward each person she had mentioned. Asami cleared her throat, folded her hand together, and placed them on the table in front of her.

"Well, not that that's out of the way...how DID I end up here?" She asked, looking confused at everyone. Matthias glanced at Mortimer before looking at Asami.

"It was amazing. Apparently, you weren't the only one who heard Jess' scream in the woods. Basil heard it, with his extra sharp ears, and ran as fast as he could. When he arrived, you had just started with the vermin, and he watched, tense as a spring and rearing to help, but you had it under control. And he didn't notice the other ferret 'till it was too late. Afterwards, he grabbed you, and headed our way. It was dark, so hardly anyone was awake, but thankfully, Methuselah, the Gatekeeper and Recorder, is a light sleeper, and heard the poundin' Basil was givin' the gates." He told Asami quickly, so enthusiastic that she couldn't help but smile as she was reminded of Michelangelo. Her smile faltered, and she couldn't stop the mixed emotions inside her.

"Asami? You okay?" came the worried, and slightly gravelly voice of Constance broke through the tide of emotions. Asami blinked, realizing that the most prominent thing was sadness that she felt. Her hands flew to her cheeks, and drew them back, damp.

_Crap. _

_Here I am, in front of my new friends, crying!_

"Uh, I'm fine. I just...was thinking about my family..." Asami trailed off, sinking again into sadness. Jess reached over, and patted Asami's hand reassuringly.

"What exactly about your family has ya cryin' like that?" She asked, and Asami felt her guts clench just thinking about them.

Her family...

Probably stuck battling the Ultimate Draco at the Lair.

And she was powerless to stop him. Or help her family.

"Just that..." Asami blinked back tears, and swallowed the lump in her throat, "They...ah...I don't know what happened to 'em. Last I saw, they were in our house, and this enemy of ours showed up, and after that..." And that was as far as Asami got, before she HAD to stop again. This time, the tears seemed incapable of returning to her eyes. She worried her lower lip as she attempted to get control again. "I ended up here." She choked out shakily. Jess now placed her hand on Asami's shoulder.

"It's alright, dear. We'll find them for ya." Jess said comfortingly. Asami took a deep breath.

"Thank you, but I am almost positive that they didn't end up here, as well. I'm not sure where they are, or what's become of them, but I do not believe that they are here." She said slowly, so that her words didn't seem as choked out. Constance nodded.

"Well, that settles it. Now..." She was interrupted by the loud booming sounds of some kind of bell. Asami flinched, unused to the Joseph Bell's booms.

"What the shell was that?!" She cried, looking slightly rattled. Then, realizing that this was more polite company, she facepalmed.

"Sorry. I meant, What was that?" She said, but no body seemed to notice her 'vulgar' language.

They were all laughing hysterically.

"What? Was it something I said?" Asami asked, thoroughly embarrassed. Matthias held his aching ribs, as he continued laughing.

"No, it-it's that w-we've never had someone get so startled by the Joseph bell before! Hehehehe!" He fell about the floor, helpless in the grips of his merriment.

Asami sank lower in her seat, and tried not to look too bashful, thankful that her fur hid her blushing. Thankfully, Mortimer saw Asami's predicament, and rapped a paw sternly on the table.

"Friends, let us not condone our guest for something she has yet to get used to. Please, desist immediately!" He said sternly, glaring at all who had been laughing before turning back to Asami.

"I think we would very much like to hear your story, my dear." He said, and this was met with nods from around the room.

Asami sat up, cleared her throat once more, and began.

It was a tale of a girl and her family.

A girl and her adventures.

A girl and her recent bad stroke of luck.

It took the rest of the day to completely tell. It was a testament to Asami's story-telling abilities that none stopped her, except to ask a necessary question, before shutting their mouths again.

The tolling of the evening bell signified the ending of the story. This time, Asami wasn't startled.

She grew accustomed to new things quickly. With nothing else to discuss, the assembly was dismissed to their own devices. They all headed for dinner, stomachs only now making protests to not having had lunch.

On the way, Asami was motioned aside by Matthias. Curious, Asami wandered over to the side hallway where the young mouse stood, shifted his weight from foot to foot nervously.

"A-asami...i just wanted to say that, ah, I, um, know how you're feelin', losin' yer family an' all that..." He trailed off awkwardly. Asami crouched to his level. Curiosity now fully peaked.

"How so?" She asked gently, hand on his shoulder.

"It's just that...I...also have...lost m'family. After I did, I was found outside the gate by Methuselah, and since then, my home has been here." He muttered quickly, and Asami knew that the poor muse was near tears.

~ ~ PoV shift ~ ~

Without thinking, I ran after the little mouse, and pull him into a deep hug.

"Matthias...I-I'm sorry. I didn't know..." I trail off, feeling awkward and useless in this situation.

I haven't had to deal with it too much.

Mikey usually does. He hugs me back, and I feel hot splotches against my Three-Quarter sleeve shirt, and I know he's sobbing quietly.

"I-I-It's fine. Y-you couldn't ha-have kn-known..." He manages to say before the tears become too many to speak intelligently. I hug harder.

He does, too.

"Hey, um, how about we, ah, go down and eat, and pretend to enjoy ourselves." I say, sounding weakly optimistic, even to me. Matthias sniffles slightly, and breaks away from our hug.

"Th-thanks, Asami." He squeaks, and wipes his hand over his eyes before flashing an only slightly shaky grin and walks down the stairs, and down to Great Hall.

I breath a sigh of relief. For some reason, I am oddly fond of this little mouse.

He reminds of Mikey when he was that age.

The way he can change from sad, to relatively happy in a few seconds.

I sigh heavily, and continue after the retreating figure of Matthias.

=0=

=0=

Dinner was laid out in a spectacular array across the tables.

Every kind of salad, side dish, appetizer, and finger food was practically guaranteed a place on one of the buffet tables set toward the farther wall.

The aromas of various pasties, tarts, puddings, and turnovers mixed with a few different broths and stews. And created a unique perfume that mixed quite nicely with the scent of the happiness, and generally jovial attitudes and pheromones secreted by the animals gathered around the tables, laughing and sharing small talk as they sampled everything.

And, of course, there was October Ale, Mull-berry Wine, Blackberry cordial, Raspberry and Strawberry fizz to drink. As well as many other cordials, fizzes, and ales to choose from.

I choose a meat and gravy pastie, along with a vegetable turnover, as well as a tankard of cooled mint tea, and take a seat near Matthias, listening as they ate, adding a few comments when necessary, or felt like adding.

And, for a moment at least, I was able to forget the unknown predicament my family was in.

Before I am satisfied, a mole everyone refers to as Fore-mole coerced me into trying some food I couldn't understand the name of, due to his adorably gruff and odd manner of speaking. Matthias nudged my arm.

"Go on. It's a delicacy for our moles. Can't have a meal without it." He mutters, leaning forward conspiratorially. I smile, and scoop a little onto my plate.

Bracing myself for something akin to Mikey's concoctions, I get a little on my fork, and raise it to my mouth, taking a bite.

"Wow! That is amazing!" I praise. The food earned it.

It was a deep dish, layered with what I thought was mashed potatoes, then turnips perhaps, and something else I couldn't quite place a finger on.

_Beetroots, maybe? Parsnips? _

_Beetroots! That's what the other taste is! _

_Okay, I guess I should have known that anything cooked here, in this quaint and homely place would have this sort of...rustic, simple goodness to it. _

With a carelessly happy shrug, I continued sampling various foods that equally various animals loved.

This big otter gave me a small bowl of a shrimp soup.

As soon as I tasted it, I immediately went for my drink!

It was spicy!

I didn't rush for it. I restrained myself and grabbed the tankard casually, trying not to be loud with my gulps.

"Har! That'll put the shine back in yer fur, so it will!" The otter, Skipper I believe he was called, noted, pounding my back good naturedly.

"Yeah *cough* it sure will!" I cheerfully replied.

Sadly, the meal was over seemingly as soon as it had started.

And, with a full stomach, and a greatly warmed heart, I laid down to rest, already planning what I would do the following morning.

**FINALLY! **

**IT LIVES!**

**FEELS LIKE FOREVER HAS PASSED SINCE I'VE UPDATED. **

**I APOLIGIZE FOR THAT. **

**BEEN BUSY. **

**NOW...**

**WHAT DOES ASAMI HAVE PLANNED FOR TOMORROW, HMM?**

**IS IT GOOD? OR NAUGHTY, LIKE, A PRANK OR SOMETHING?**

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**

**CHOW!**

**~LF221**


	4. Glitchin' out', then I fainted Odd

**HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR Y'ALL! SORRY FOR THE INCREDIBLY LONG WAIT. **

**AS ALWAYS, THIS STORY IS STUPID AMOUNTS OF FUN TO WRITE!**

**NO FLAMING, OR STEALING MY WORK WITHOUT PERMISSION!**

**THAT'S ALL.**

**~LF221**

I woke the next morning, refreshed, and no longer plagued by shoulder issues. I got out of bed, to find that it was still mostly dark, though the sun was in it's first stages of coming up on the horizon. Perfect for what I intended to do. I crept out to the abbey grounds, and yawned, stretching my arms as I walked.

The dew-dampened grass felt good under my toes. I sighed, taking in the cool, clean, and crisp air before getting into a very basic stance and doing some light warming up until I was satisfied that my shoulder wouldn't act up again. I shifted my stance, bowing to thin air respectfully, as if Splinter were here to watch me and make sure that I didn't mess up. I twisted, flipped, and kicked my way through katas ranging from basic to advanced. The last one I did was the Falling Rain kata. Not because it wasn't easy, but because I didn't want to begin my workout thinking of those not taking part in it. Of my family. Katas done, I moved up to the ramparts, and ran several laps, sometimes jumping large quantities of it with relative ease. Afterwards, I leaned up against a tree, breathing heavily. Seeing an apple on the ground next to me, I picked it up, and took a bite. It wasn't bad, only it was the Granny Smith kind, which I don't like. I prefer Russet, if available. Taking a few more bites, and finishing the apple, I found that I was recovered enough to start cooling down. Instinctively, I pulled my mask around slightly, so it covered my eyes. I grabbed a quarterstaff I saw lying around on my way out of the abbey, and went through a few minor katas, increasing difficulty as I went. I went through the last kata, and stood, staff in the traditional warrior's salute, which I still find stupid.

"Wow. That...was...extraordinary! Can you show me how to do it, Asami?!" Squeaked an excited and slightly awestruck voice, coming from right beside me. I jumped slightly, correcting my mask as I regained composure.

"It's a complicated form of martial arts. Not something you can teach overnight. Sorry, Matthias." I said, holding the staff in a relaxed fashion, and kneeling down to his level. His face fell slightly. "But I can show you a few defense moves." I said, and he perked back up. I showed him a basic kick, and he copied me almost perfectly. I gave him some advice, feeling like I was instructing Mikey for some reason. I smiled, and showed him basic punches and again, helped him with the moves. He was a natural at this. Either that, or he just was a quick study. Once, he was trying to do a leg sweep, and fell. The scene was so familiar that I slipped up and called Matthias Mikey as I leaned over to grab his hand.

"Who's Mikey?" He had asked with a chuckle as I helped him up. I mentally slapped myself.

"Uh, my brother. It's-this whole thing reminds me of him."

"What do you mean, Asami?" He asked, sitting down, expecting a response. I sighed, and sat down with him.

"Well, it's mainly you that reminds me of Mikey. He is always enraptured easily, and willing to listen when anybody needs to vent. He can be serious, but prefers to be joking around. He also knows the difference between the time to joke, and the time to kick some shell." And from there, I launched into a detailed explanation of all my family members. It took an hour or so, but I couldn't stop. Couldn't, and didn't want to. I needed this. I needed to be able to talk freely about my family. Maybe by doing so, I can ease the pain of missing them. Ease my aching heart somewhat. Through it all, Matthias sat, listening intently. He seemed to know that I needed this. And didn't complain when I dragged on and on. When I was done, I politely took my leave, and sought out a secluded corner of Cavern Hole to meditate. I sighed as I sat down in the farthest possible corner from the door. I sat down, crossed my legs, and closed my eyes. Breathing deeply, I let my mind empty itself. Thoughts flowed within, and all around my head, sometimes joyous, sometimes saddening. Then, almost without my realizing it, I had fallen asleep. Horrid, and morbid scenes of my family haunted me. I have no idea where they came from, or even if they were true, but all the same, they would stay with me for eternity.

Raph, accidentally driving a giant motorcycle over an icy cliff, and I could have sworn I felt the heat from the following explosion.

Don, desperately firing the guns of some kinda exo-suit at some giant Karai-esque robots. But it was no use as he was taken down. Although I couldn't see him through the wall of silver bodies, his screams would never stop haunting my nightmares.

Mikey, getting zapped repeatedly by some large mutant with glowing red eyes, and electricity crackling from his hands. Mikey eventually collapsed, smoke curling from his still, lifeless body, his eyes forever open. The laughter of the villainous murderer was added to my list of 'Things that will haunt me.'

Leo, gritting his teeth, as a giant mutant snake charged. Leo was crushed against the wall of some Japanese building. I tried to warn Leo but too late, I saw the snake's fangs lunge for the kill. Leo crumpled to the ground, lifeless, ears not hearing the sound of the villain's laughter. But I did. It was much like you'd imagine a snake would laugh, but with a definite maniacal quality to it. It sent chills down my spine.

Even Lupa was getting hurt. She was in some strange woods, looking in terror at something before her for a split second before she was smacked across the tiny clearing she was in, crashing hard into a tree, and not getting up. Blood was spattered across the bark, tracing down the path that Lupa had made down the trunk.

Then, a mouse strode through my astral plane, stopping the thoughts and scenes instantly. He halted just far enough away that I thought that it could have been Matthias, or just another member of the abbey, in full body armor, with no helmet and a sheathed sword hanging at his side. I hardly saw him through my clouded eyes, tears streaming down my cheeks. What I had just seen was so scaring, I doubt I'll ever forget it, much less get over it.

"Do not grieve for your family, young one. It is natural to worry when loved ones are missing. However you need not worry to this extent, so allow me to put your mind at ease. They are well, for the time being." Something about the strange mouse's voice eased the tears from my eyes, and the lump from my throat. Then, as suddenly as the mouse had appeared, images of my family flashed across my vision, only lasting long enough to give me a good sense of what was happening. There was a few serious, then some happier pictures. They depicted my siblings, uninjured, and in different situations. I couldn't contain the sigh of relief, and the chuckle of nervous energy. I sat back, hands supporting my weight behind me, legs in front of me.

Raph was standing beside the giant motorcycle with two other people. Mikey was standing with some heroes that looked suspiciously like the turtles. Donnie was building something in a strange lab. Leo was riding a horse with our mutant rabbit friend, Usagi, and a young panda mutant, it looked like. Lupa was standing in a very small clearing, staring ahead. I was a little comforted to see my family unharmed, but I wasn't done worrying. But, wind picked up and I felt someone shaking me from the real world. I was fading fast. I turned back to the mouse, desperate expression evident.

"Will I get back to them?!" I ask above the shifting winds all around me. It sounded like a hurricane. The mouse looks like he is smiling as he faded. "Time will tell, Asami, but be prepared. There is a challenge coming. This very night."

"What challenge?!" I ask, but it's too late to hear his response. I start, awakening in the real world and find myself gripped by a thin, almost frail mouse. I shifted my weight to ease his burden. I had been subconsciously leaning into his arm.

"Pardon me, but you seemed to be troubled. I thought it best to pull you out of whatever was happening in your mind." The mouse apologized meekly. I sat normally, legs out on front of me, hands between my knees.

"I was meditating, sir. Trying to delve deeper into my thoughts, then clear my mind. In order to receive what wisdom may be granted to me." I said, trying to be formal, but not give away too much of what I had seen. It still troubled me too much to talk about. For too much. I bit my lip, hoping that the mouse couldn't see it. The mouse, however, had other plans.

"Well, go on then. Tell this old mouse what Martin the Warrior revealed to you." I released my lip, and sat there, staring in shock at this wise old mouse.

"Well, I, ah, how did you-"

"You have that look about you. The look of one who has seen this abbey founder's spirit for the first time."

"You see...I have been worrying a lot about my family, who are trapped, beyond my help. And this Martin the Warrior showed me that they are, for the time being, unharmed. And he also said something about a challenge that will come tonight." I said, still beating around the bush of why Martin showed my those images. Thankfully, the mouse didn't pry.

"Did he say what sort of challenge?" The mouse asked, now seated beside me.

"No. I was pulled out of the astral plane before he had a chance to tell me." The mouse looked a little guilty, so I quickly placed a hand on his knee, and smiled at him. "But it's fine. You couldn't have known what I was in the midst of. You simply acted on instinct, and that's that." I said with a shrug, then noticed that I still didn't know his name.

"Begging your pardon, but I never caught your name, sir. Mine's Asami." The old mouse chuckled and slowly stood.

"No need to beg my pardon. Name's Methuselah. I am the Recorder here at the abbey." He started walking over toward the stairs to Great Hall.

_The same mouse who opened the door for Basil that night I was brought here? Wow._

I ran over, and supported his arm as he walked.

"How did he show you that they were unharmed as of yet?"

"Well, it was like he had captured images of them, and displayed those images, to ease my mind, as he put it." The old mouse looked deep in thought, before responding a few moments later.

"Strange...but I suppose everyone's first meeting of him is unique in some, small way." By now, we were entering Great Hall, where everyone was gathered for a light breakfast of oatmeal, and pastries. As well as tea and greensap milk, cooled in the pond overnight. I grabbed a bowl of oatmeal, put some honey in it, and a tankard of greensap milk.

The rest of the day was spent by helping with whatever needed doing, like tidying dormitories, and washing dishes. I was occasionally asked how I knew how to fold sheets so quickly, or how to make beds in a mere minute or two. Or even how I could stand to be doing dishes for an hour or two straight. I always responded that I had to do this a lot for my family. Another reason I didn't quit was that I enjoyed being a worker-girl, but it was starting to make my shoulders ache. Mortimer seemed to notice right around lunch-time, when I was massaging my shoulder, sitting alone on the west rampart stairs. The reason I had secluded myself was simply because I think through things better when I'm alone. And I had a lot to think about now.

"What troubles you, Asami?" I started slightly, having been unaware of his approach due to my deep concentration on my problem.

"Just thinking, Father Abbot." I respond, not wanting to tell him everything I was thinking about. Not yet.

"I see. Methuselah told me of your predicament. You are lucky to have seen and heard Martin, Asami. He only comes in time of need, or danger." That gave me a whole new list of things to ponder. Such as, is this a time of need? Or a time of danger? And if so, does whatever the challenge is have anything to do with it?

"I see this news has only increased your questions. Come, would you like to hear our history? It might clarify a few things." I agreed, and we spent the rest of the time before dinner in the Abbot's office, me listening as Mortimer, as he insisted I call him, told me the amazing story of how this abbey was formed. Apparently, there was a warrior named Martin who came down from the north, and found woodland creatures being oppressed by an evil cat called Tsarmina. He slew her, and sunk her castle into the cavern it had been resting on with the help of the woodland resistance movement which had been called CORIM, or Counsel of Resistance in Mossflower, as the wood was called.

Wow. This place was more interesting than I first thought. Much more, judging by it's history.

After our little chat, I found out that we were late for dinner, so down to Great Hall we went. It was a light affair, mainly salads and meat filled pasties. I grabbed a thing of Elderberry wine, and some salad and about five different pasties. Man, was I hungry! That scurvy otter was back with his soup, passing the cauldron around to anyone who wanted it. When he came to me, I saw that he was not as old as I thought. He reintroduced himself as Skipper, before another otter, this one a cheery blue eyed female, playfully shoved him away.

_The same otter that gave me soup last night? Ha! See if I have any more!_

"You wish, mate! I'm leader around 'ere, and you know it, Jep!" She said jovially. I chuckled, and asked them what was happening.

"Oh! This 'ere otter, Jep, thinks he's Skipper, meanin' leader of the otters. But I am, an' he knows it. He's just playin' around. Pay 'im no mind. By the by, name's Winifred."

"Asami. Pleasure to meet the both of you." With that, they both left, politely excusing themselves. The rest of the meal was spent in approximately the same fashion. Joking, laughing, and teasing. The scene was so similar to meals with my family, it made my heart ache.

I ignored it, though, for the sake of amusement. I just talked and laughed along 'till people started drifting off to bed. But somehow, I don't think I'll be getting any sleep.

I was right. I've been lying here since I laid down, and besides a few catnaps, nothing has come. I simply can't get those first images, the morbid ones, out of my mind. With no alternative, I silently crept out to the grounds, for a walk around. To clear my head. It was strangely peaceful at night, when not full of abbey members and guests. I just wander aimlessly, enjoying the peace and quiet for a change. I was over by the orchard when I heard it.

The sound of a gate opening slowly. I just contained my gasp of shock, knowing that it would only alert whoever was coming in the abbey that I was there, and that would not be good. I stood behind an apple tree, watching as the figures, moving too fast to count properly, made their swift way toward the abbey, me tailing them, using my ninja stealth. They appeared to be searching for something, or-more chilling-someone. They were all hooded, but by their gruff voices and odd manner of speaking, they weren't woodlanders. I was hidden, clutching to the branches of a pear tree with a little help from my shuko-spikes. I could only hear snatches of the conversation.

"...find 'er."

"...Don't care 'ow long it takes..."

"As long as we get out afore dawn!"

"...That girl from the woods can't hide in 'ere forever!"

"...Keep searching!"

_So they're searching for me, huh? Well, they're gonna get me. In all my ninja glory! _

I thought as I slowly made my way down the tree, dropping noiselessly as soon as possible. I tapped the poor straggler on the shoulder, before knocking him out cold. I stowed him behind a thicker tree, so he wouldn't be seen, and cause an alarm throughout the vermin ranks. I peeked under the hood of the guy I had just knocked out, and found that it was one of the rats. Not pausing, I caught up to the other vermin, who were getting nosy around the cloisters. I knocked out the first two I cam across by bashing their heads together. Another rat and the ferret. I lowered them to the ground, and found that the others were turning around to head back the way they had come. I ducked down behind a wheelbarrow, but I knew they had seen me. Suddenly, I was grabbed roughly, hauled out into plain sight of the vermin, and then thrown unceremoniously to the ground.

"Well, well. What 'ave we 'ere?" The bigger fox, clearly also the leader of this gang, snarled viciously, drawing nearer. "The little runt from dey forest." Quickly grabbing a smoke bomb I had swiped from a Foot ninja long ago, I threw it, and ran through the smoke, shirt up around my nose and mouth. I pressed a pressure point on all of the other vermin besides the leader. Him, I was gonna deal with another way. When the smoke cleared, I stood alone, with paralyzed vermin laying all around me. I drew my ninjaken, and prepared for a duel. The fox, taking the hint, and not wasting more time on petty words, charged full throttle. As stupid people always do. A small sidestep, and I was in the clear. I smacked his rear he passed by. That angered him, and he swung wildly at my head. I let it hit my ninjaken, then sliced his sword away. It landed with a clatter a few feet away. I smacked the handle into the fox's cheek, and he stumbled back as well.

"That was merely a warning, fox. If you or any of your pack dare to enter this abbey again, I will not hold back a second time. Now, either get your sword and continue this petty fighting, or get out! If you ever approach this abbey with evil intent again, you will be most likely killed. You and your entire posse." I growl, and he scampers away, grabbing his sword. He swung more accurately at my midsection, and I dodged to the side, ducking and sweeping his legs out. He collapsed against the ground. He tried to throw a handful of dirt at my eyes, but I was already out of the way. He tried a punch at my head, and I sheathed my ninjaken quickly, but somehow managed to grab his fist just inches from my face.

I seriously don't know how I just did that. He kicked at me, but I flipped over him, still gripping his arm, and threw him over my shoulder when I landed, which broke his arm. The fox screamed in pain. Then, he realized that I was a far more dangerous opponent, and got up, wiping the bloody lip I had given him. He snarled viciously at me.

"You haven't heard the end of this, freak!" He cried, running out of the gate he and his crew had come in by. The others, I dragged out of the gate, and tossed into the ditch surrounding most of the abbey. Then, as I was going back for the last one, I noticed that he wasn't where I had last seen him. I turned around slowly, looking everywhere. Suddenly, I heard running, and whirled in that direction. It was Basil, coming from the Abbey door. How he had heard the fighting through the thick, stone walls, I have no idea. But there he was, stunned look on his face. Was it just me, or was he directing his gaze at me in particular? Before I could react, a weird feeling settled over me. It felt like what I assumed a computer program feels like when it's glitching out. I looked at my arms, and sure enough, they were glowing faint blue, with parts that were fading out. Above it all, though, was a flaky whining, almost static sound, like when cartoon characters are tuning the TV or something. Then, it was like there was a sudden shift in where I was. I was slowly inching toward two cloaked figures, standing in brilliant light not three feet in front of me. One of them held a scepter that looked suspiciously like..._oh, no. The War Staff! Someone must have stolen it, and I can only giess who! The Ultimate Draco character. How still remains a mystery, but I've gotta..._Before I could actually do anything, I heard the familiar and annoying voice of Gyoji, the Damyio's assistant. At this, I only relaxed slightly.

"_-must focus, Leonardo, if you are to save your siblings...focus." _then, Leo's voice, coming from the figure with the staff.

"_I'm trying, Gyoji! This isn't as easy as it looks!" _Leo sounded both irritated and annoyed, but with an undercurrent of desperation to it that worried me as he gripped the staff tighter. I could just see the determined grimace Leo must have right about now... _it's always so cute._ Then, the second cloaked figure, the one not holding the War Staff, placed a hand on the figure I now as Leo's shoulder.

"_We understand, Leonardo. But you must keep trying-" _Wait a minute...was that just-"Asami!" Basil's voice shattered whatever focus I had on the scene I had been witnessing. The ferret that had eluded me was now directly in front of me, slicing at Basil with an evil, if not maniacal air about him. Basil was dodging as best he could, but was soon gonna be slaughtered if I didn't do something. I charged forward as stealthily as possible, meaning to tackle the vermin, but simply passed right through him! I collapsed to the ground, sliding forward a few feet before flipping up again. I looked at myself, and found that I was still glitching out, as Mikey would have called it jokingly. I charged again, this time the glitching stopped right as I punched, and I was able to knock the vermin out with one hit. Then, I turned to Basil, who was looking at me funny.

"What the flippin' dunce just happened, Asami?" I shrugged.

"D-don't know, Basil. They just came out of nowhere."

"No, I mean, what 'appened to you? You were transparent, staring off into blinkin' space. You sure you're alright?" I smiled. This guy was a proper gentleman indeed.

"Come on, tough guy. Let's get those slashes treated." I say, arm around his shoulder. He looks at me curiously.

"What about you, Asami?"

"Oh, I've lived through much worse than this, believe me." I say, now nearing Great Hall. I led him to what I assumed was the infirmary. I was right. The kind abbey member there tended to Basil as I spilled away to make sure that the vermin was gone. He was.

Good. My side was killing me. Turns out that I hadn't completely dodged that swing at my midsection. Amazing what happens when adrenaline runs out. You find out all kinds of things you didn't know while adrenaline's still powering you. Then, Matthias came out and saw me standing there, clutching my side. He ran over.

"Asami!" He cried, just as dark spots danced before my eyes.

**DUN, DUN, DUN! **

**OH, NO! **

**WHAT HAPPENED TO ASAMI?**

**WHY DID SHE FAINT?**

**AND IS IT SERIOUS?**

**TUNE IN NEXT UPDATE TO FIND OUT!**

**'TILL NEXT TIME! PEACE OUT!**


	5. Worry, Boredom, and Astral Planes, Oh MY

**HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR Y'ALL. SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. LIFE HAS AN ANNOYING KNACK FOR GETTING IN THE WAY OF SO MANY FUN THINGS...**

**ANYWAY. ENJOY, NO FLAMERS, OR SUING, PLEASE. **

**~LF221**

I woke incredibly slowly, feeling like I was swimming in a puddle of syrup. My eyes moved inch by inch up toward my eyebrow, and I found that I was in the darkened infirmary. I gazed around, and found that the neat rows of beds were visible, the patterns of the quilts a little hard to distinguish. I could tell by the light behind the curtains that it was still light out. Possibly close to twilight. Good. I wanted to practice more before dark. I huffed, then hissed sharply as I sat up. My side sent up a violent protest to movement. I swallowed the groan that came up my throat, lest anyone that may or may not be in here should hear, and force a longer rest than what I wanted on me. I took a deep breath, mindful to keep it down, and sat up in one fluid movement. I swung my legs off the bed, and stood, pausing until the light-headed-ness was gone before attempting to walk. I grabbed my weapons, which lay on a bedside table, and made my way silently, yet slowly toward the grounds. When I had reached them, I stood in a fighting stance before straightening again, and bowing in respect, as always before training. I slowly moved through the most basic katas, wincing whenever I had to move my side too far to either one side or the other. When those were done, I shifted my mask over my eyes and drew my ninjaken. Again straightening for a moment, and bowing, I began to fight off imaginary foes. The reason I was doing this, not more katas, or flips, or anything else was that I had to work out my growing frustration and anger at the vermin that had gotten the drop on me. That, and work through the complex jumble of emotions concerning Martin the Warrior's astral plane visit. He had warned my about the vermin, and yet one had almost managed to get through me, and into the abbey. The thought sent chills up my spine. If that stupid ferret had managed to get through Basil...

I cut that thought off, too disturbed by it. But anyway, I fought off imaginary Foot ninja, ranging from the more basic ones, to the dreaded Foot Tech ninjas, and on through the ranks, getting to the ones Karai had trained personally before it happened.

I was swinging upward at an angle, to block an pretend head swing, when I felt very real hands grab my arms, waist, and mouth, wrenching the sword from my hands as I was dragged away. I heard the dull clatter of it hitting the ground as I was made to sit down on stone stairs. My mask was still over my eyes, so I had to try to decipher the myriad of voices around me, anxiously whispering amongst themselves. I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm my beating heart, and rushing adrenaline. Hands still held my arms, pinning them to my side, and now someone had their arm draped over my chest, pinning my back to the base of the stair directly above the one I was sitting on.

"She shouldn't have been-"

"I know, but the fact remains-"

"She's crazier than a barn owl, this one." That, I knew, was Basil. I thought I had heard Jess somewhere in that mess as I wrenched my arms away, panting slightly as I arranged my mask back to it's right place. My side was throbbing dully, but I ignored it pointedly. I couldn't tell who did it, but the hands gripping my arms resumed their iron hold.

"What the shell is going on?!" I shouted, and everyone stopped and starred at me.

"We could ask yeh the same thin', Asami." Jess said, accent thicker when she was mad, apparently. "D'ya realize that yeh coulda re-opened yer wound, pushing rec'very back tenfold?!" she demanded, and I found that she was the one holding my chest to the stair. Basil held my right arm, and an as yet unknown mouse held my left, neither speaking, both with disapproving, if not slightly concerned looks on their faces. I was shocked. Back home, Don would have told me to take it a bit easier, not forced me to sit down like these people! Apparently, they haven't had a lot of dealings with wounds, and recovery. Definitely not in warriors, either. I shook my head.

"Y'all are funny. It's just a cut. It's not gonna kill me!" I said, rolling my eyes. Basil gawked at me.

"'A cut?!'" He repeated incredulously. "Madame, that," He gestured to my wound, "is not a simple cut. It's a full blown nasty gash! Even a stag would have been sidelined by that wound."

"I've lived through a lot worse." I defended, getting a little angry with the protective side of these woodlanders. "And reported for training the next morning. Admittedly, Do-" I stopped. For some reason, I didn't want to tell them my brother's name. "uh, my brother would have made me take it as easy as I was doing just now, but still...only if it was serious would we miss training." I said, now slack against the restraining arms. "Oh, and you can let me go. I'm not going anywhere right now." I added, and they let me go, backing up a bit sheepishly.

"Sorry 'bout that. We were a bit hasty, and overreacted, wot, wot." Basil muttered, reaching his hand out to help me up. He steadied me as I swayed slightly with a hand on my lower back. After a moment, I walked toward the abbey, to catch dinner. Jess, that unknown mouse, and Basil were right behind me, a few muttered apologies arising as they walked. I smiled. During dinner, mainly salads and pasties again, the mouse sat down next to me. I shifted to give him a little more room.

"Evenin', ma'am." He said.

"Evening, sir." I replied, biting into a pastie. He looked guilty.

"Listen, ah, I jes' came to say..." He trailed off. I smiled.

"It's fine. You guys were concerned, and slightly panicked. That tends to cloud judgment." I said, hand on his leg. He smiled.

"Thank you. What's your name?" He asked, still smiling.

"Asami. And yours?"

"Alf." We shook hands, and resumed eating. Eventually, Jess, Basil, and Matthias came to sit by me.

"I heard you were practicing your amazing moves tonight, even with what happened this morning. That's incredible!" Matthias chattered, excited as always. I fiddled with my fork, poking my salad moodily, suddenly not hungry. Everyone shifted awkwardly, unnoticed by Matthias.

"Uh, yeah...I was out tonight." I said, hoping I sounded convincing.

"Wow. Didn't it hurt your side?" He asked, tilting his head to get a better look at my side.

"Uh, not really. I mean, at first it did, but then it just...didn't" I replied with a shrug. The evening was spent chatting about what I had missed. Mainly what chores the abbey dwellers had been assigned, how a few of them had had a few blunders during their duties, including himself, and Matthias went on told me every little thing he found funny. Most of it wasn't, but his face made me smile. One of the few funny things he told me was how he had tripped up on his habit, and accidentally singed Brother Methuselah's eyebrows while lighting the candles for the evening meal. Matthias had been so intent on his task, he nearly ran full into the old mouse, and tried to backpedal, but stepped on his habit, causing the candle to go swinging about as he fell. Every time I was around him, I wanted to call him Mikey, he reminded me so much of him, I mused. He was always asking those little, casual questions with much more passion than what seemed appropriate. And he found so many minuscule things hilarious. In other words, he was a teenager with the mind of a younger boy. Still fascinated by and in love with life, despite it's many darker sides. I love him-them-both of them for that. Eventually, and almost before I realized it, Matthias, Basil, and Jess all bid me goodnight. I stood, and stretched my sore limbs and muscles. I had been sitting for far too long. I was determined to actually get a good night's rest tonight, so I went back to the dormitories. I laid down, thinking over the day's events. These Woodlanders weren't bad people. They just...overreacted sometimes in their haste to help people. Like when they 'kidnapped' me to get me to stop doing something that they thought was going to be hurtful to me. I chuckled. This was a different dimension, indeed. In my world, Don just patched us up, and sent us on our way. He never forced bedrest for an injury as simple as the one to my side. He only did that if we were seriously sick, or gravely wounded. I would sometimes talk to him, late into the night, about various treatments for various wounds. He would tell me what to do if someone was bleeding profusely. Or burned, stabbed, and kicked really hard on the head (Don't ask why I had to learn that.). It was always a peaceful time. Occasionally, we would talk as the T.V flashed and flickered before us. We would lean on each other, falling asleep in the wee hours of the morning. We would wake to a blank T.V screen, and surrounded by blankets. Splinter spoiled us rotten. It was during times like that when I felt that nothing could possibly go wrong. Like there wasn't anything that could ever hurt us, or cause us to falter in our confidence. And...it was times like my present situation that made me miss those nights the most. I don't know how or when I'll get back to my family, and what condition they'll be in when I get there. But there is one thing I know; I miss them, more with each passing moment. Ugh.

I did take a picture of the symbols we used to get to the Battle Nexus, but...hadn't recorded the chanting, unfortunately. I was stuck until wither I remembered the chants, or simply was somehow teleported back again. That thought brought a wave of tears to my eyes, and I sniffled slightly as I lay there, hating my fate.

But, as Master Splinter would most likely say, 'we must accept whatever hand the universe deals us.' So I wiped my eyes, and sighed heavily. But then a thought occurred to me, as thoughts often do when you're trying to block certain thoughts out.

_Was I stuck here, in Redwall? If so, how would my family respond? _

_Would I ever be able to see them again? Would I be able to tell them of my predicament? _

_Again I say, I hate my fate. _

The tears had made a grand re-entrance. Seriously. Then, the sound of a bed creaking resounded throughout the long, narrow room.

Apparently, I wasn't the only one in this room. Soon, I felt someone's furry hand on my shoulder.

"Asami? Up late again? You'll wear yourself out if you keep this up." A tiredly concerned voice said, right above my head. I sighed. It was Matthias. Maybe that's just what I need. A familiar aura.

"I know..." I said with a sigh, not meaning to sound as depressed as I did. Matthias heard the sadness, and sat down on the edge of the bed. I was thankful it was dark, as it hid my tear soaked face from his kind eyes. Matthias' aura was slightly comforting, but I still felt depressed.

"Your family again?" I blinked. This little mouse wasn't as oblivious as I thought. I sighed. No use keeping secrets.

"Yeah...I just...can't stop thinking about them, no matter what I do." I said, voice sounding slightly like a moan. He sighed, and shifted a little closer.

"It's okay, Asami. You've never been in this situation before, correct?"

"Yes. I mean, I have been separated from them before, but it was never this...far."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that they're far away. Like, another...world away." I confessed. Matthias looked at me, confused.

"What does that mean?" I sighed.

"Well...I was...sent here by an enemy of my family, and now...I don't know what happened to them, or even where they were sent. I'm...helpless." Matthias suddenly had his arms thrown around my shoulders.

"Asami...I'm so sorry! I mean...you told me that they were lost...but I never knew how bad it was." I hugged him right back.

"It's not your fault, Matthias. You couldn't have known, because I never told you." I whispered. "Because I didn't know how to phrase it, back in Mortimer's office." I confessed.

"But you figured it out! That's all that matters now, right?" he asked. I drew back slightly.

"Well, I still need a way home, but yeah. Between you and me, and this whole 'lost family' thing, we're good." I said. Matthias heaved a great sigh.

"That's good to hear." He said, which was quickly followed by a yawn. I smiled, followed a small chuckle.

"Go back to bed, Matthias. I never meant to wake you." I coaxed, then thought a moment, and added, "But I am glad that I did." he beamed back at me, and skittered back to bed, as I laid down. I yawned, suddenly quite exhausted.

~0~0~0~0~0~

The next morning was not as slow waking up.

I came down and stretched for a little while in Cavern Hole, and preformed a short meditation session before I came back into Great Hall and grabbed a bowl of oatmeal and slipped a spoon or two of honey onto it before I grabbed green-sap milk, and headed to the tables to find an empty seat. I found a deserted corner and sat down to eat my meal. That done, I again went to find where I could be most useful.

Turns out that the fat mouse who runs the kitchens, Friar Hugo, heard of my famous dish-cleaning skills, and sought me out. He practically pulled me into the kitchens, and shoved me into the area with the sinks. For around two hours I scrubbed, reminded slightly of whenever Master Splinter would punish me by making me maintain the weapons supply.

All of it.

Every single weapon.

Shined to perfection.

As always when spending two or more hours with ones hands in the sinks, my hands were severely wrinkled by the time the breakfast dishes were done. Then, I went to help the mice and other creatures who ran the Infirmary. I didn't find it fair to have spent a few nights there, and not have helped in some small way. Once again, I was profusely thanked for my help, and ushered out into the grounds, where I was sucked into weeding for a few hours. On and on the day went, going from chore to chore 'till lunch time. After that, unfortunately, Alph was back, and forced me into bed. I sat there, refusing to go under the covers, but not brooding. At least, not in the sulky, moody, grumpy way. I was more of the contemplative, thoughtful, variety. The brooding that is done when confronting a problem. And I was facing a _huge _one.

Mainly, how I was gonna get home. I heaved a sigh, and gazed longingly at my bedside table drawer, where I kept my weapons when in bed. I knew that if I _did _sneak out to practice some more, I would _never _be allowed off this bed. Easier just to go with it. I slumped back onto the pillows, bored out of my brains until a sudden idea came to me. I sat up in bed, and crossed my legs. I closed my eyes, and breathed deeply. Within seconds, I felt myself entering the astral plane.

I was standing on a generic rooftop in New York City. I walked over to the edge, and smiled despite myself as I gazed around and saw that I was, in fact, near the Lair. I walked toward home, despite wanting to run. For some reason, I was unable to control the pace with which I came home.

"Hello?" I called, getting more and more nervous. Then, Master Splinter hobbled out, with a more pronounced limp than normal.

"My children...where are you?" He called, not looking directly at me. I instantly walked further into the room. I saw evidence of our brief fight with the Ultimate-Draco character around the Liar.

"Dad!" I cried, "I'm right here! Dad!" I cried again, as he fell suddenly forward. I caught him just before he would have hit the cement.

Or at least, tried to. For some reason, my father was intangible to me. He could walk around just fine, but he wasn't able to be touched. He hit the floor with a thud I didn't think even sounded right. He cried out, and I again tried to grip him, comfort him with my embrace. But again, I was unable to grip him. I began to breath heavily in panic when Splinter cried out again, tensing up as if he was in extreme pain, eyes snapping wide in fear and agony.

"Dad!" I screamed, tears pricking my eyes, and I blinked them temporarily back into my eyes. They kept coming back, though, as Splinter continued looking like he was in agony. Suddenly, I was whipped out to a large field I didn't recognize. There was a large castle off directly to my left. I suddenly got the feeling that I was in Great Britain somewhere. I was still breathing shakily from my encounter with Splinter. In the exact center of the field was my sister, Lupa, walking around, head wrapped in linen bandages. She looked dazed, and a little disoriented.

"Lupa?" I call, but she didn't hear me. I ran over, and reached out to touch her. "No! Not again!" I screamed, when I found that I was unable to touch my sister, as well.

_What's going on?! Why is this happening to me?!_

I thought despairingly as I felt tears reappear on my face. My sister walked right through me, toward the castle, as if she had to get back inside. I turned to watch her, and saw a scrawny boy with circular glasses, shaggy dark brown hair, and an odd lightening-shaped scar, right above his right eyebrow. He was wearing a black bath-robe looking thing with an odd badge thing on the left side of his chest. And a gold and maroon striped scarf wrapped around his neck, one side draped over his shoulder. Just as I reached out to try one last time to touch my sister, I was whisked away again. This time, I was in an old abandoned forest that looked like something straight out of a zombie apocalypse movie. Before I could even look around too much, there came Don, ripping through the woods like he was being chased by something very bad. He ran right toward me, unheeding of my presence. I was getting used to being unable to truly connect to my siblings' spirits. However, I spun around, hoping that at least I would be able to get my brother to _hear_ me, even if he couldn't _see_ me.

"Don!" I cried, but obviously, he didn't hear me. He looked scared, confused and downright depressed. I was getting more and more concerned. He _never_ looked like _this. _

"What happened to all the people?" Don asked nobody. I couldn't see any other spirits, but got the feeling that wherever Don was, he was talking to someone.

"You mean the ones-" a deep, oddly familiar voice called, just as I was called away.

I found myself in a Feudal Japanese fortress of some kind. I was hiding in the rafters, with rows of cells running along the ground. There was Leo, wearing a ninja disguise, intensely observing what was happening below us. I didn't bother even trying to communicate with him, much as I wanted to. For some reason, I got the chilling feeling that I had to be extra silent. A ninja, wearing the same cloths as Leonardo, crept toward us on the ground, and up to a cell. They muttered something that sounded like a Japanese name. Then, a guard came in, and readied his weapon, pointing it at the odd ninja.

"Stop, ninja scum!" The guard called. "How dare you enter Lord Hebi's fortress!" He cried. The ninja spun around, infuriated.

"I am no ninja!" He cried. It was Usagi's voice! "I am Samurai!" He informed the guard, before quickly knocking him out, using the guard to open the door.

"Usagi!" a female's voice cried from the cell. "No! You can't be here!" She exclaimed. I leaned forward, now more confused than ever.

_Who was that girl? Why was she in that cell? Why were Leo and Usagi dressed like ninjas? _

_Well...I guess that much was obvious. They had been forced to use those cloths to get in here, probably to rescue whoever that girl was, but why was she so special? _

"Please tell me you didn't bring Lord Noriyuki here!" The girl continued, sounding almost panicked, and definitely desperate.

_Okay...Who's Lord Noriyuki? What's going on? Oh, CRAP!_

I thought.

"Your Lord is safe, Tomoe Ame. Please, hurry! We have little time!" Usagi called. Several guards were gathered around the entrance to the cell. Usagi led this mutant cat (or maybe a dog?) girl out of the cell, straight into an ambush.

"Less time than you think!" A guard, who seemed like the leader, replied, arrogant smirk crossing his face. Usagi instantly had a sword in his paw, but Tomoe Ame was grabbed roughly by the guard closest to her, and held with a sword at her throat. She was powerless, arms pinned to her sides.

"Usagi!" She called, eyes filled with fear. I felt panicky about this for some reason, like I needed to jump down and help, although I highly doubt it would make any difference to the course of actions below. Usagi looked around for a brief moment, before holding out his sword, which was taken, and putting his paws up in surrender, angry expression evident. He was led away. I sensed Leo's distress from where I was. Then, I felt myself being surrounded by the hurricane that could only mean I was 'waking up,' so to speak. Dimly, I wondered who was shaking me, as the winds seemed more powerful than when Methuselah had shaken me awake.

=#=#=#=

I jolted awake in Basil's arms, silently screaming and wriggling. I was simultaneously clawing at anything, and nothing at the same time.

"Goodness me, Asami. Yeh sure yer alright there?" He asked, as he gently laid me down on the bed. I was breathing heavily.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm okay." I said, "Just, uh, went too far into the Astral Plane." I explained, guessing at why I had experienced what I had just been through. Basil tilted his head at me, confused expression nearly enough to make me laugh out loud, but I was still too shaken.

"Beggin' pardon, milady, but what exactly does that mean?" I let out a slightly shaky exhale, trying to think of a good way to explain the Astral Plane to my friend.

"Uh...I guess you could call it...something like a spirit world, like as in a way to communicate with spirits through a special plane of reality." I said, then huffed again. "Did that make any sense?" I asked, eying him with a slightly embarrassed expression. He seemed to think through what I had told him for a moment, before giving me a small smile, and an even smaller nod.

"I think I'm starting to get it. Do yeh need to talk 'bout it?" He asked, concerned eyes fixed on me. I sighed.

"No thanks, Basil. I just...really need to make sense of it myself before attempting to talk about it, okay?" I replied. Basil nodded, and stood, leaving swiftly before I could call him back. I needed a friendly hug, and my one opportunity had just walked out of the door.

_Great going, Asami. Smooth. _

I thought, laying back down on the sheets, too exhausted to do anything else.

"You scared me, there." Matthias called.

"I wasn't that violent, was I?" I asked. That earned a chuckle.

"Not really. You just...were...almost convulsing, yelling random words like 'no,' 'dad,' 'lupa,' 'don,' before the shaking really got bad. You almost tore your wound back open just by doing...whatever it was you were doing." he explained, and I felt guilty for worrying him. I gestured for him to sit by me.

"I'm fine, Matthias. I just...went too far into a certain place I can access, and saw some things I didn't like." I said, carefully not going into too much detail, wrapping my arm around his shoulder. Matthias gazed at me with the utmost sympathy. I was reminded of how caring these small creatures really were.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I smiled, and took a breath, letting it out slowly.

"Yeah...I'll be fine." I said, surprising myself when my voice slightly cracked. Matthias instantly wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I was left to simply return the hug. He sniffled piteously, and then drew back with a heavy sigh. I felt bad for him. I gave him a sad and confused look. He took a deep breath.

"Sorry...I just...hate it when people around me are sad. It really bothers me, so that's why I try to help everyone stay positive and smiling." He explained. I gave him a slightly sad smile.

"That's admirable. You remind me a ton of my brother, Mikey. He is the same way. He hates it when people are angry, sad, or feeling down, so he cracks the _worst _jokes, just to get us to smile again." I said, and he smiled back at me. Then, with a final pat on my shoulder. He left without another word. I laid back on my cot, quite exhausted by the day's adventures. Before I knew it, one single tear slipped out of my eye, and down my cheek. The day had taken a large toll on me. I heaved a sigh for the umpteenth time that day, and closed my eyes, slipping into a thankfully dreamless sleep for the first time in a long time.

**SORRY! SORRY! SORRY FOR THE LATENESS OF THIS CHAPTER! GOOD GRIEF THIS TOOK SSSOOOO LONG TO WRITE AND I DON'T EVEN KNEW WHY. **

**NOW...**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? **

**HOW WILL ASAMI GET HOME?**

**AND WHAT WILL SHE FIND WHEN SHE GETS THERE? **

**TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO FIND OUT! ;)**

**'TILL THEN, SYONARA! OR WHOEVER YOU SPELL THAT. XD**

**~LF221**


	6. Home again, Home again, SLEEPY-TIME!

**WWHHOOOOO-HHHOOOO! AS ALWAYS, THIS STORY REMAINS STUPID AMOUNTS OF FUN TO WRITE, THOUGH, SADLY, THIS WILL MOST LIKELY BE THE LAST CHAPTER. I MEAN, IT'S ALREADY BEEN A FEW DAYS, AND I DON'T THINK I CAN KEEP ASAMI HERE MUCH LONGER. ANYWAY, ENJOY!**

**GOD BLESS, AND GOOD DAY!**

**~LF221**

Unfortunately, my deep sleep didn't last long. I woke up to the darkness, meaning that I had only slept a few hours, if I was lucky. I had fallen asleep at about the start of twilight, determined to sleep all night. I was too awake now to just lay here and wait patiently for daybreak. So I tied my mask back on, and grabbing my weapons as I made my way out to the grounds. But I knew better than to even attempt to practice, who knows what would happen? So I simply walked up onto the ramparts, and sat down on an outside-facing ledge, letting my legs swinging over the wall. I kept my hands grounded behind me. I just let my tears flow, and my thoughts run away with me. I never knew how long I was sitting there, just relishing the opportunity to finally let my emotions reveal themselves, but I can't bring myself to care. Ever since I was zapped here, I've not been able to be alone to just let myself do what I need to do without someone coming along and ruining it! Not that I hate them, mind you, but...I just wanted a bit of privacy, ya know? Ugh. I'm not even making sense to myself now! I suddenly decided to take my privacy to a new level, and lept off the side of the abbey, grabbing a tree branch. Swinging myself up, I grinned like a maniac as I lept, flipped, leaped, and sprung from tree and tree, eventually laughing as soon as I was out of earshot of the abbey. I finally slid to a halt along a branch, panting heavily, but exhilarated nonetheless. I swiftly and silently dropped to the forest floor.

_What was this forest called again? FlowerMoss? AlgaeFlower? Oh, wait! Mossflower! Now I remember! _

I thought ecstatically with a goofy giggle as I lept up into the cover of trees once more. I ran and ran until my heart threatened to come out of my chest and beat me up, screaming at me to stop. But I didn't. Nothing gave me more pleasure then bursting through previous limits, and seeing just how far I could push my body before it started to become unhealthy. Don always patched me up with a playfully scorning smirk and shake of the head.

_Don...oh, man...now I've gone and ruined my light and happy mood. Dang it! _

I scolded myself as I continued to leap and flip from tree branch to tree branch, exploring a vast portion of the forest below me. Illuminated by the soft, silvery light of both the full late-summer moon, and the multiple stars that glittered down from the heavens. The cooling breeze sent an electrifying current through my spine, and out through my entire body, giving me my second wind, so to speak. I was off again, laughing and giggling like the child I kept inside.

For about five minutes before all of a sudden, my excursion into the woods was sent to a crashing halt, coupled with a very steep downhill slide!

Literally, I fell out of the tree I had just grabbed onto, and my body harshly slammed into the unforgiving floor. I rolled down a steep hill, and ended up in a creek. It wasn't deep, but it was enough to leave me sputtering and coughing as I heaved myself out of the water. I looked down, only to recoil in horror, trying to escape what I saw.

That weird blue energy was coursing over me again, only this time, something was different. It was stronger, enough to send a terrifying current through me. I cried out, but that was soon drowned out as my eyes fuzzed up, and the feeling that I was swirling through time and space came over me again. But again, something was different. And I can sum it up in two words.

"My children!" The desperate, strained, and agonized voice of my father came out of the very air around me, becoming clearer as time went on. Those words were repeated several times, as I flew through time and space.

"You are needed, now more than ever! My children, my children!"

"I'm coming father! I'm coming!" I called back, not knowing if he could hear me, but now more determined than ever to get back to my family, my father...and just like that, a portal opened directly in front of me, and I lept out, to find Donnie, Raph, Mikey, Lupa, and...waittaminute!

_Where's Leo? Did he somehow...not make it back from that Japanese fortress?! Oh, no! Leo! Where the shell are y-_

My thoughts were interrupted as Donnie somehow hugged each and every one of us at once like he thought he would never see us again.

"Mikey, Raph, Lupa, Ami!" He cried, so much joy and relief stamped on his face, I thought he was gonna pass out. But then, his next words brought my laughing to an abrupt halt. "You're young! And _alive_!" He cried. I took a small step back. Donatello gazed down at my legs for two seconds before looking me in the eyes again, then his gaze wandered over my entire body, then to Raph and Mikey, and the relief pouring off of him was almost palpable. "Raph, Ami, you both have two eyes!" He cried, then went to Mikey. "Mikey, you've got both arms, just like Asami's got both legs again!"

_Uh...Yeah? How else are we supposed to...wait...just where **exactly **did that creep send my brother?_

Again my thoughts were buried and Donnie jovially proclaimed that Lupa could talk again, and then he turned back to me. This was all happening so fast...I didn't even know how to process it.

"Good to see you, too, bro. I think..." Mikey muttered, and then we heard the voice of that Ultimate-Draco thing.

"W_hat have you done, rat?! What have you done?!_"

"Enough reunion!" Raph cried, "Master Splinter's in trouble!" and with that, we charged into battle, weapons drawn, eyes narrowed in preparation for the ensuing battle. Father was gripping the War Staff in his famous vice-grip as the Ultimate-Draco smacked him around harshly. Even from about ten feet away, I could swear I heard bones rattling, if not spraining at the very least.

"Come on!" Raph yelled.

"_Obstinate rodent! Let go_!" the villain cried as he continued to smash my father into the ground. We tackled his big butt to the ground, causing both the Time Scepter and the War Staff to go flying, Master Splinter included. The disgusting thing cried out in protest, but obviously we ignored it. Suddenly, Ultimate-Draco threw us off, and made to grab the Time Scepter, near which I had landed. Lupa stood beside me as we got into twin defensive stances, knowing we couldn't let him have it, even before Don called to us.

"We have to keep the Time Scepter out of his hands!"

"No duh, Donnie!" Lupa cried, as Mikey ran over, and kicked it to Raph, and they stood, gripping it in their hands between them.

"Yo, ugly!" Raph called, "Lookin' for this?" he taunted, face set in a grim grimace. I took the opportunity to race over to Master Splinter, who was still gripping the War Staff in his hands.

"Dad!" I cried, and helped him to his feet, and giving him a quick hug before standing by his side, and gripping the War Staff determinately. We glared at the evil thing before us, and moved to stand on the opposite side as Raph and Mikey. Don and Lu-Lu were left to stand there, unable to decide what to do in the rush of events.

"_You fools! You do not have to power to use the Time Scepter or the War Staff!_" he cried. Splinter's eyes narrowed further.

"Perhaps." He growled, "But you will never get your hands on them again!" Splinter continued, "I swear it! I-" Just then, the Time Scepter started glowing, and so did the War Staff. Beams of energy shot from both of the instruments of power, and met above our heads in a collision of red and blue crackles of pure cosmic energy.

_At least, I think it was cosmic energy. Sounds cooler that way. _

"_What sorcery is this?!_" Ultimate-Draco growled, looking around in bewilderment. I had to look away as the bright red light seemed to blind me.

"Master Splinter?" Mikey called, gazing at the Time Scepter in surprise.

"What's goin' on?" Raph added.

"I do not know, I-" Dad was cut off as the sheer amount of energy tripled, and we were lifted up as the energy coursed around us, almost making a net of cosmic energy. "Hold on, my children, hold on!" Dad ordered. Just then, I saw this swirling cyclone of energy, off in the distance before we were blinded by a flash of light, and we found ourselves in the Battle Nexus.

"_This should not be possible! You should not have the power!_" Draco cried, as these tendrils of black...stuff channeled into the Ultimate-Draco, and he seemed to melt into two separate piles with horrid screams of agony. Then, the two separate entities, Draco, and the the Daymio's son, were left panting on the floor of the throne room.

"_I don't understand!_" Draco cried, "_How can this be?!_" He cried, even as he was slowly turning to stone. "_No, no, no!_" He screamed, just as the stone covered his mouth, and he was frozen with his head thrown back, and his mouth open. All in all, not a bad statue.

"Father?" The Daymio's son asked, accepting his fate. "Father, forgive me! I-" Was all he could say before he, too, became a statue. As quickly as all this had happened, the statues crumbled into twin piles of stone chucks and pieces.

"My son?" The Daymio asked, "Did I hear my son?"

"What's up with him?" I asked, still hanging from the War Staff, opposite Splinter. Then, he looked around blearily, and saw all of us hanging in mid-air, red and blue streams and crackles of energy still colliding above us.

"What is going on here?!" He demanded, a lot harsher than two seconds ago. Then, as suddenly as the energy had shot forth from the two powerful relics, it receded back to where it came from, leaving us to land on our feet a few...uh, feet below us. I gazed around as I dusted myself off, and massaged my sore muscles (that guy packed a _punch_!) Leo, Usagi, Lupa, and Don came running up. Leo instantly grinned, and so did Don, who had eyes only for his eldest brother.

"Master Splinter, you're okay! You're all okay!" Leo cried out jovially. Don and Leo ran forward for a hug. I went over, and gave Leo a noogie, cus he's cute when he's this relieved. Mikey gazed from dad, to the Time Scepter, though, not letting go of it.

"Uh, Master Splinter. What the shell just happened?" He asked. "How did we do that?!" Leo sent me an adorably confused look, and I mouthed 'tell you later' as Splinter gazed down at the War Staff he had picked up off the floor, then back up at us.

"I...I truly do not know..." Dad breathed. I sighed. Yet another mystery that would never be solved. All of a sudden, as if this day couldn't get any weirder, this bright blue light flashed above us. I let out a sharp bark of pain, as my eyes were a little sharper than most. Lord Simultaneous stepped-no, floated is more like it-out from the light, and it faded as quickly as it had sprung forth.

**(For those who don't know this guy, he wears an odd hat. It looks like Leo's helmet in the 2012 episode, M_azes and Mutants_. He also wears a simple white and blue robe, and he's a little bit shorter than the guys. He's also a bit nasally, if you ask me. It's hard to describe his voice, really. You should look up the 2003 episode, _the Real World. _Oh, and it might be helpful to watch the previous few episodes, as well. Then you can fully appreciate the references to those episodes I have made in this story. Virtual cookie to anyone who knows what I'm talking about, and can guess where Lupa was sent. ;) )**

"It's quite simple, really." He said, smirking as always. "It's like I told yer children 'ere when I met 'em da last time; this Time Scepter has a mind of it's own." He said, and as he spoke, he called the Time Scepter into his hand with whatever he uses to get the Time Scepter to co-operate with him. "It read everyone's thoughts, weighed good against evil, and set everything to rights!" He said, tone almost harsh enough to be counted as snapping. "With a little help from the War Staff." He added. Then, he took a look around. And frowned. He groaned.

"What a horr'ble mess. No one ever learns!" He cried, landing near the crumbled statues. "I get so tired of cleaning up after megalomaniacs and madmen." He whined, frowning down at the pile of dust at his feet.

"No, no. My son, no..." The Daymio murmured, head clutched by a gloved hand, eyes scrunched tight.

Again, what's wrong with him? He doesn't seem to notice anything that's going on, only muttering about his son. I wonder if he even knows that his son was a pile of dirt and dust on the floor. Lord Simultaneous frowned deeper as he turned back to us.

"Let me show you the good and true powers of dah Time Sceptah, controlled by dah right hands." He said, and turned back to face the Daymio. Then, the tip of the Time Scepter glowed a bright blue, and what looked like flakes fell onto a pile of dust. It lept into the air, and formed a small, humanoid figure before solidifying, and forming a much smaller, younger, and cuter version of the Daymio's son. He shook his head a few times. Like you do when just waking up in the morning. He opened his eyes, and saw his father, seated there on his throne.

"Father? Oh, father! I had the most horrible nightmare!" He cried, running and leaping into his father's arms, burying his face in his chest.

"Oh, father." He repeated, already not sounding as scared as he had at first.

"My son?" The Daymio asked, "Oh, my son! Do not cry. I, too, had a horrible nightmare. But it's over now. It's alright. Everything's going to be alright." The Daymio comforted. I smiled and chuckled lightly.

"That's sweet. I miss those days, eh, Splinter?" I asked, nudging my father's shoulder. Splinter smiled, as well.

"Yes, Asami. I do miss the days of your youth." He said, in a slightly dreamy tone. "Whenever any of you six would come to me with reports of bad dreams." I sighed.

"Yep. Those were the days..." I said happily. We all laughed for a moment. Don and Leo threw their arms around me for a hug.  
"It's good to be back." Don said, appearing to be simply breathing in my scent, listening to my heartbeat, and enjoying my presence. Odd, but I mean, I can't blame him. Then Lord Simultaneous turned back to us, ruining the moment.

"And it's 'igh time I put you all back where you belong." He muttered. "You've given me quite a headache, flitting all ovah time and creation like dat." He said, rubbing his temple ruefully. I chuckled.

"Not like we meant it, sir." I said. He sniffed, annoyed, in response. Leo turned to our rabbit friend.

"Usagi...thank you." He said, and bowed in respect. Usagi did the same, and the two warriors straightened to smile at each other.

"Leonardo...it is a great honor to be your friend." Usagi said. I went over, and hugged him.

"Feeling's mutual, my friend." I shifted to whisper in his ear. "Thank you for helping him." Usagi sent me the barest of nods in return. His eyes told me that he was happy to assist a friend in need.

"Until we meet again, Usagi-San." Splinter said, "Farewell" as the familiar glowing blue light surrounded us, and we found ourselves back in our Lair. I looked around to find the place as trashed as it had been from the attack. The only that had changed was that now there was a certain red tanktop and blue track sweatpants wearing, hockey-stick wielding and all around annoying bonehead by the name of Casey Jones was wandering around, looking for something. Us, more than likely. Indeed we were the object of his search, as he walked over, concerned smirk widening as he got closer and closer. Or maybe that was because he was getting nearer. I can't really tell. Suddenly, I felt exhausted. In fact, I thought I could sleep for ages.

"Where dah heck did you guys go?!" Casey cried, "I've been looking for ya for at least ten minutes?!"

"Oh, the horror!" Lupa grumbled. There was something...odd about her. She was giving off some really strange vibes. I didn't like the harder glint on her eyes. She was still wearing the same sports bra, and Spandex shorts as always, but...there was an odd, shield-shaped pin now attached to her left bra strap. How did that get there? I was drawn away from my sister as Casey gripped his chin thoughtfully.

"'Ave you guys been goofin; on me, or somethin'? Is this some kinda game? Like hide-and-go-seek or somethin'?" He asked. We were all smiling ear to ear, elated to finally have gotten back home, Don more so than others, for some odd reason. I have _got _to ask him about all those weird things he said when we came outta that portal...maybe tomorrow.

"Let's just say...it's good to be home!" Leo added, and we all laughed for a few seconds, happy to be home.

"Hey, Leo?" I asked, not bothering to stifle a yawn.

"Yeah, sis?" He asked, walking over as black spots again invaded my vision. Though this time, it was simply due to my lack of sleep for several days straight, not loss of blood.

"Catch me..." Was all I could manage before I fell, out like a light.

_Don't look at me like that...I haven't had a decent night's rest for several days! I couldn't sleep the few nights before the attack, and you know how little I slept...during...*yawn*...my stay...at Redwal...ZZZZ_

**HAHA...POOR ASAMI...I'M SO MEAN TO HER...HEHEHE...ANYWAYS...**

**THERE **_**WILL**_** BE AN EPILOGUE SOMETIME SOON, HOPEFULLY. BUT THEN THAT WILL BE **_**IT**_** FOR THIS STORY! **

**OH, AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU'VE GOTTEN ANY REFERENCES I MAY-OR MAY NOT-HAVE MADE IN THIS STORY. ANY CHAPTER, ANY WHERE. JUST LET ME KNOW SO I CAN CHEER, AND SEND YOU A VIRTUAL COOKIE OF YOUR CHOICE AND A FREE VIRTUAL HUG! \\(^.^)/**

**PEACE OUT!  
**


End file.
